Daylight
by Zombie Red
Summary: Darren has to leave the cirque for a while with Mr Crepsley, and Evra knows that he'll miss him dearly. [ Darren x Evra - Oneshot ]


**A/N: **Yay, my second Darren x Evra fic. :3 But it's a little bit sad, sorry. T^T  
This is heavily based on the song 'Daylight' by Maroon 5. The song really reminds me of Darren and Evra... It's like it was written for them. XD The first sentence that Darren says is taken from the chorus of the song.  
Hope you enjoy. ^^

* * *

**Daylight**  
_- By Zombie Red_

"When the daylight comes, I'll have to go," Darren whispered, cupping Evra's cheek. "Hopefully Mr Crepsley and me won't have to spend that long on our venture. But the journey might be a bit long, though."

They both lay in Evra's hammock together, hoping the night wouldn't end too quickly. It was going to be a cold and misty in the morning and throughout the whole day, with hardly any chance of the sun making a clear appearance. It was one of the rare times that Mr Crepsley would go out during the day.

Evra closed his eyes and huddled up to Darren.

"I'll miss you," he said quietly.

The half-vampire wrapped his arms around the snake boy. "Same here." He sighed. "If I had the choice, I would always be with you."

Evra smiled, leaning his forehead against Darren's. "I wish that things were that simple," he murmured, his voice trembling slightly.

Darren quickly picked up on the sound of the other's voice.

"What's wrong, eh?" He asked.

Evra began to cry quietly, leaning into Darren's hand against his face. His tears felt warm.

"Now, now… Don't get yourself upset." Darren said soothingly. "You know that I'll be back soon."

"It's… It's not that…" Evra mumbled after Darren wiped away his tears. "I just… I just have this feeling that one day… you're going to leave… and never come back…"

There was a short silence.

"Evra…" Darren pulled said boy into a hug. "Don't think like that, ok? The last thing I want to see is you getting all worried and upset. It breaks my heart." He kissed Evra's forehead.

"I love you, Darren," Evra said softly. "You're… you're my world. You make me feel complete. Without you, it feels like there's a dark void in my life. I just can't imagine life without you. Whenever you leave with Mr Crepsley, I get so lonely. Before I met you, I was content with loneliness… It was all I ever knew. I thought I could get by everything on my own, but then you showed me what love was like. You told me not to be afraid and that everything was going to be alright. My life has changed ever since I met you. I'm so much more… happier. You don't think I'm a freak just because I have the skin of a snake. You love me for who I am, Darren. That's all I could ever ask for.

For a few seconds, Darren lost the ability to speak. "Wow… I… um…"

Evra could feel himself blush. "I-I'm sorry… That was a pretty big confession, right? It just all spilt out."

"I love you too, Evra. And there's no need to be sorry. There's so much I want to say to you, but I can't really find the right words, so…"

Darren pushed his lips against the snake boy's and they kissed.

"… I hope that showed you what I meant."

Evra giggled quietly. A yawn followed shortly after.

"We should get some sleep. Don't want to be exhausted in the morning, now do we?"

Evra smiled, lacing his fingers in between the half-vampire's.

"Goodnight, Darren."

"Goodnight, Evra."

It wasn't long until the snake boy drifted off into a deep sleep.

Darren stayed awake. He didn't care if his eyes would burn in the morning; he didn't want to go to sleep tonight.

He gazed at Evra. He was so… perfect. And incredibly beautiful.

Darren gently stroked his yellow-green hair, his fingers eventually tracing the many scales on his face. If only people knew that Evra wasn't a freak. If only they knew he was such a wonderful and kind person. A _person_, not an animal.

Darren knew that Evra was right about him not returning one day. Up until now, he had been running away from the truth, shoving it at the back of his mind. But it was inevitable.

Another thing that troubled him was that he would still be in his youth while Evra grew older. They would slowly drift apart without even realising it. And Evra would eventually find someone else and… and…

Darren could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He pulled Evra closer to him, as if he were holding on to him for his life.

He felt selfish for thinking that Evra would always be his. He was everything to him. And without him, he was nothing. It would be unfair to hold Evra back and Darren knew that if he truly loved him, he would be able to let him go.

Darren didn't know how long he lay there staring at Evra, but before he knew it, the sun had begun to rise; rays of light were flickering into the tent. He wished that time would stop for a while, or at least slow down.

Darren gave Evra a quick kiss on the lips before climbing out of the hammock to pull on his shoes and collect his backpack.

"Goodbye, Evra."

He walked towards the exit of the tent, but stopped when he almost got there. He looked back at Evra; this wasn't the first last glance he took at the snake boy. He knew that in the near future, it would soon become a memory.

As he left the tent to meet Mr Crepsley, he knew he would have to treasure the time he spent with Evra when he got back.

Because one day, it was all going to come to an end.


End file.
